My Persona 3: The Girlfriend of deliquent is Gumiho
by 888WhiteQueen18
Summary: Shinjiro Aragaki is one of the popular of being delinquent not in Gekkoukan High but in whole Iwatodai City. The look of his aura is pretty scary. But how about when he meet a mysterious girl named Minako. It happens she is a gumiho a legendary fox.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Shinjiro Aragaki is one of the popular of being delinquent not in Gekkoukan High but in whole Iwatodai City. The look of his aura is pretty scary. But how about when he meet a mysterious girl named Minako. It happens she is a gumiho a legendary girl for him is a real piece of work, believing on the rainbow shits and always wearing a smile but whom save also his life many times make him smile and change him into good. What happened to their story? No persona. No social links.

There was a girl standing in front of a school wearing a simple white dress enough to show her pretty legs and ballerina shoes with a ribbon. She has an auburn hair in a ponytail along with a barrettes form in XXII. She also has a red eyes and wearing a smile as she's watching the students leaving the school.

She noticed a man wearing his turtle neck shirt while his blazer on his shoulders and his beanie on his head.

"Shinjiro-senpai" she waved her hands to him while smiling.

The man sighed. 'Did she wait here long just to see me? Maybe she's hungry' he sighed inwardly crying for his wallet.

"Shinjiro-senpai" the girl walk up to him and embraced him.

"Hey! Let go of me" he said almost blushing by her impulsiveness.

"can't help it. I missed my bead and I want to eat" she said letting him go.

She smiled. "I found something amazing. Let's go" she said then held his wrist and run.

"_Is that the girlfriend of Aragaki from 3-B? Wow! I can't believe it she's so hot."_

"_That bastard is so lucky to have her"_

"_Yeah! I hope I could find a girl like that"_

"_What's her name?"_

Most of the boys drooling at her but she didn't mind. While running she looks at him with her smiling face that makes him uneasy. The guys started to drool at her and he can't help it. He feels something funny inside. He can't understand that feeling.

"Hurry up"

"What is the time? Where are we going?"

"Just don't any further questions senpai" using her sweet voice.

"Today is special"

"What do you mean special?"

The girl didn't answer him but keep dragging her.

….

The two stop running and the girl smiled at him again. "At that restaurant, they say they caught a freshly cow" she said.

"I want to eat a freshly cow" using her puppy dog eyes.

His jaw drop. _'I knew this is gonna happen. Waaaaaaaaahhhhh!'_ he cried inwardly.

"BEEF AGAIN?" he yelled.

She nod while biting her hands as if she's ready to eat that cow she's telling. "No, you already have morning"

"Minako, I really have no money. No beef today. Is that clear?" after he said her smile fades and drop her jaw.

"It can't" she said smirking evilly.

'_This isn't good. If I can ditch this girl'_he thought nervously.

She leaned on his right ear then put her one hand to his shoulder and blush him more not only because how they closed to each other but because he is pretty scared and at the same time nervous.

"Then I'm going to eat you" she whisper and smiled to him. He can feel her breath to his ears.

She pinched her cheeks using her index finger and put her finger on her tongue. Licking her finger and said "Tasty"

"_This isn't just a talk. She is going to eat me" _he gulped.

"Fox. Fox what are you doing? I'm going to eat. What is this tasty food? A Shinjiro dish." Caressing his face and looking at him innocently. "Is it dead or alive?" she put her hands through his neck but not too tight.

"The hell stop what you're doing? We're going to eat in that restaurant. Happy?" he said sarcastically but she ignored him.

"He is alive" while dancing like a kid in wonderland. Clapping her hands and sang while her skirt bouncing "Yes. It is your obligation to feed me a freshly cow or else I'm going to eat you" she ran up to the restaurant froze him.

"Idiot wait for me" but the girl never mind him as she ran.

He calmed down the rate of his heartbeat in order to walk to the restaurant together with her.

End…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Painting…..

"Let's go inside shall we?" the silverette guy approach the group.

"Good idea bro" the easy go lucky brunette said.

On the other hand there's a man and a dog in front of the shrine. The man is wearing a pea coat, a gray pants, black shoes and a beanie on his head while dog has fluffy fur, had a red eyes wearing a shirt with it nice wings also a red collar on his neck.

The man laid his head and closed his looks like his praying while the dog waiting for him patiently.

After 5 minutes he bowed and stood up then leaves the temple.

Inside the temple…..

"Now this is the painting where the gumiho who was struggled to become a human for hundreds of years is trapped there" started explaining the legendary tale while pointing the painting using his index fingers.

"And Three Gods was next to her. She has a lot of virtues. As you know she pairs the men and women then send the babies."

The group chuckled at the same time after hearing that explanation.

"How do you know about this Yu?" the brown haired in a two ponytail ask.

"I've been here since I was 10. I never expected that I am going to live here now" Yu said.

"She is the grandmother of that gumiho is a foxed spirit. She obeyed Three Gods grandmother." He continued his explanation.

"Sensei, you said it is a gumiho but why it doesn't have a tails? What happened?" the blonde boy ask him.

"Originally, she had nine tails" he answered.

"But what happen to her nine tails?" the raven hair girl ask.

"To her nine tails you mean? That happens it is a long story you shouldn't missed."

"She was incredibly pretty and that was the problem. The gumiho came down to our world and wanted to live as a human. But her unearthly beauty became a problem. The civil servants who needed to study stopped their writing and the farmers who needed to farm also stopped their planting. The merchants who needed to sell stopped working. They were all bewitched by the gumiho could do nothing at all. The women couldn't bear to see the men like that and went to the Three Gods Grandmother. She was also in a dilemma and she thought if she found a husband for a gumiho the problem would be solved. So she found a man to be the gumiho's husband but the women didn't want to give their sons as her husband. The women on the town spread a strange rumor's like 'Gumiho will appeared to eat only their livers to become a human' as they told all the men there because of that no one came at the temple to become her husband. So The Three Gods Grandmother decided to cut off her nine tails and trapped her in this painting so she could never come out in this world again"

"I feel sorry for the gumiho. She couldn't get a husband because of that stupid rumors about her. I want to teach them a lesson" as the girl kick through the air that group sweat dropped.

"Hey! Why don't you get your tails and come to take away Teddie? I mean you can be his husband" Rise giggled.

"That's awesome idea. The girls here are always rejecting me. How about you? Will you not reject me?" as his eyes spark.

"Not a great idea." They mumble in unison.

"Hey! What the hell happened to my lunchbox? Why it is emptied?" she groaned then look murderously at the three boys who immediately scared at her.

"No-no. We didn't do anything Chie-senpai" the bleach blonde said.

"Yeah-yeah! Me too" the blonde with a polo and a rose pin to his left pleading at her to show some mercy.

"Me three. But if you want some more beefstake we could stop at the Hakagure and buy something. M-my threat" he suggested nervously.

"Okay. Fine then" she smiled.

The tension surrounding was fade when he suggests that and the others thank him. If he didn't suggest it she will rant like a kung fu creepy maniac and we could receive some punches and kicks at Chie.

The group decided to leave when they feel something odd at the shrine. While on other hand…..

There was a girl at the temple wearing a white simple dress perfect to see her legs and a ballerina shoes. She holding a meat on her hand and bit it.

"Hmmm….That was so yummy" she munched.

When her mouth empty she sighed thinking something. "It's been ages. I never eat a delicious meat like this. I hope someone will free me at this temple" her eyes shows she's in agony and sadness.

The girl eats not minding the past for a while as she smiled.

At the dorm…

The guy at the pea coat entered to the dorm. Not minding people at the sofa or anyone. Those people look scared from his presence except from redhead girl and silverette guy. The silverette guy came to him.

"Shinji, do you know where Yu and his friends went?" he ask the pea coat guy.

"I think I've seen them at the shrine. Visiting that shit gumiho" he said with scowl on his face.

"Hey! Stop cussing the granddaughter of the Three Gods Grandmother. You know she can punish you for badmouthing her granddaughter"

"You too, Aki. You believe the hell shit legendary fox and that damn goddess" he said irritatingly.

Leave the guy that was Aki and go upstairs putting his hands at his pocket. He went to the vending machine and put a coin to the machine. He bend his knees down to get his soda and open it. He drinks it to clench his thirst and calmed down for a bit.

'_People this days' _ he thought.

Evening…..

Shinji decided to leave the room to have some dinner at Hakagure but before he left the redhead girl come to him.

"Where are you going, Aragaki?"

"Yeah! Shinji, it's evening"

"I'm going out to have some dinner and walk at the shrine for a while. Better be going" he said with finality and he left.

Hakagure Restaurant…..

"1 special order please"

"Coming" the waitress said before she went to the counter.

After the cheff prepared his order in 20 minutes, the waitress put the order in front of his table and she bowed.

"Goodevening, Enjoy your food, mister" she wink at him and leave.

Not minding about the girl pestering him. He slurp his noodles and enjoy his dinner.

At The shrine…..

He is enjoying the air hitting his face. His expression was calm but he didn't that there is someone watching at the strange temple.

"Is that the man this morning praying here?" the strange girl thought.

"He is so handsome but I think what he looks like when he smiles. I never saw him smile and I wish. Maybe he does more handsome. Is he going inside here? OMG! What I am going to do? This is my chance" she smiled.

Shinji entered the temple of Three Gods Grandmother and kneeled in front of the temple to pray but he never noticed the strange girl watching him behind the wall.

After praying he decide to go back at the dorm when the temple was locked up. He tries to open the door but he failed.

"Damn it! I have to go back. Before midnight or else I'm dead with Mitsuru's execution. Hey! Open the door" he punched and kicked the door until his energy was wear out.

At the dorm…

"Hi! But sorry Shinjiro Aragaki is busy right away. Please leave a message after a beep." The voice on the phone said.

*toot* *toot* *toot* *toot* *toot* *toot*

"It is strange. Shinji never answering my calls what happened to him?" Akihiko said worriedly.

"Maybe senpai is in trouble again just like Kanji" the blonde said.

"Don't compared me with that idiot or else *pulling his collar shirt*" Kanji said as he ready to punch the blonde who has a big mouth.

"Ah! Ahm! I will shut up now" he sweats dropped.

He pulled down his collar.

"Don't worry about him. He never gone a fight will he? He knows the rules of the dorm. Just wait for him okay." Yosuke suggested.

"Yeah! He's right. I'm going to sleep. I'm beat" he yawned.

"Good night senpai's" the younger group greeted in unison.

"Yeah! Me too. Good night too. Senpai's" the boy at the cap, the girl wearing pink cardian sweater, the girl with the blue green hair said in unison.

While the two seniors left waiting for Shinjiro to come back.

After 1 hour….

"OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR" he yelled.

He kept yelling at the door for an hour until he sighed. "Gues, I'm spending the night and next morning I will face that damn execution's of her" he sit down and lean to the door.

He closed his eyes and drifting to his sleep when…

*Burn my dread*

*toot*

"Aki, I can't go home. I lock up from this damn-"before he could say anything there was a strange girl spoke.

"Can you hear my voice?"

"I can hear it well. Is this Mitsuru? Is this your new damn number?"

"Stop cussing" the strange voice warned you.

"What the hell do you care? Are You Mitsuru?" now he is yelling at his phone.

"Stop yelling too. Do you want me to help you go out in this temple?" asking him in her sweet voice at the phone.

"Hell yeah! If you're the one who lock me up here. Open the door. I'm not playing games here. I want to go back to my dorm if I'm not I'll be dead."

"Hey! I'm not the one who locked you up. I'm here to help you out" she said innocently.

"Just do everything I say, understand?" she said.

"Kay' fine" he said as he was defeated by this damn voice.

He looked at his phone but the screen was all black. That means his cellphone is dead but how the heck it is work.

'_Oh! Shit'_ he feels there's something wrong.

"You're wearing a beanie and pea coat right. You are handsome" the voice said.

"Yeah! " He wonders how she'd know that because he has no video chat.

"I'm still watching you. Are you looking for me? But I'm afraid you can't find me." The voice spoke.

"Do you see the painting in front of you?" the female voice asked as he saw the painting.

"Hai!"

"Do you mean the painting of the Three Gods Mother and the gumiho?" he ask.

"Exactly." The voiced reply.

"What the hell do you want with this painting?"

"The gumiho in the drawing has no tails. So can you please draw the her nine tails?" she requested in a sweet voice.

"WHAT? Do you want me to draw the nine tails to the fox? Do you want me to get arrest because of this?" he ask with a growled followed by a bad mouthing.

"Just do it. I will help you. Quick" she said.

"Fine then. I'm not afraid to be caught by that damn cops. So I'll do it" he took his pen at his pocket and started to draw the nine tails at the fox.

"Then don't worry about it and draw." She said.

"Fine." He said with finality.

After he draw the nine tails as the strange female voice said. The door open widely as the air breeze went violently. The rain fell down.

"Great it's raining. I have to go back."

Shinji came out from the temple and running to the road. The girl at temple standing as her red eyes turned into blue.

*screech*

The guy hit and run by a track. His body was pooled by his blood when the beautiful girl appeared then kneeled in front of him.

"OMG! What did I've done?" she was shock as she saw the guy laying down at the road.

"But don't worry, I won't let you die you help me. You free me from the temple. Now it's time to help you. If I save him he'll be very useful" she touched her lips to his.

The blue bead came out her mouth and transferred it to Shinji. Unknown to him because of his unconsciousness he was saved by the girl he helped out to the temple. That is the spirited fox which is Gumiho. Her nine tail appeared while transferring her precious bead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: I met his friends. You're not real.

"Hey! Shinji, you're awake" Aki said and relief that he was awake.

"Where the hell I am?" he tries to stand up.

"Hey! Don't strain yourself, Shinji" he supports his body by putting his hand at Shinji's back.

"You don't have to do that. I'm okay"

His bestfriend's eyes went wide when he said. That. "Are-are you sure?"

"I'm fine you idiot"

"You never feel something painful?"

"Yes."

"How the hell that happened. You were hit and run by a truck. You've gotta be kidding me."

"I'm not ki-" he was going to say 'kidding you moron'. But he remembered what happened last night. He was locked up from the shrine and the strange girl called from his dead battery phone. Who was forced him to scribble the painting of a The Three Gods Mother and a gumiho. The door opened widely and the air breeze went violently. The next thing He went out the temple and it happened he heard the truck coming towards him. Last, the girl kneeled and said something as she touched his lips to hers and he was out.

"Just don't' ask any question and be thankful that I survive, Aki. Let me get some rest will you?" he drifted back to his sleep.

Before he sleep the girl in auburn hair enter to his room. "So you're awake."the girl smiled at him.

"She's pretty"

"Who are you?" Shinji asked.

"Me. You don't remember me." The girl rolled her eyes.

'_That voice'_

"Shinji, this is the girl saw you last night. Thanks to her she saves your life. I'm leaving now. Miho take care of him"

"Hai. Take care, Akihiko-senpai" she wave her hand to him.

"You too." As he blushed because of her presence and her sweet smiled.

Finally they were alone at the hospital room. A long silence came up. "Who are you really?" he asked the girl rudely.

"I'm the strange female voice talking to you last night."

"Ah! WHA-WHAT?" he was shocked.

Minako went to him. "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."

He was calmed by her voice. It sweet and gentle as the all the wild animals can calm them.

"Yesterday, it was a prank. You watch me while hiding. I thought you were a ghost but seeing you right in front of me. I realized you're not because the ghost showed up in nights not in the daylights."

"I thought I need to scare you just to draw my tails." She said.

"Right the tails. I scribbled that damn temple art because of your prank." He growled.

"You force me to do it and you are the responsibility of that damn thing" he said.

"Explain yourself at the temple." He ordered.

"I don't want to go back to that place again." She said in her sad tone.

"Then why you'd make me do it?"

"Because I was locked up there. My grandmother said I am troublemaker and it so sad" She stopped and looked at him.

"I can relate you with that. My old hag uncle calls me the same. That's why he wanted he transferred me to study here and lock up with my cousin" He said.

"Ah! Yeah! You're right"

"Wait! How long you've lock up there?" he asked.

"500 yrs" she answered him with a smile on her face.

"Ah! 500 –YRS! You're kidding right" he asked her believing she's kidding.

"No. I'm not. Actually, I'm the one who saved you last night. That's why you can't feel any single pain because I put you my bead inside" her hand went inside of his hospital gown and feel her hand to his chest.

"Hey! Stop what you're doing" he snapped.

"I can feel it" completely ignored him.

Shinji blushed by that contact. He hyperventilates and avoiding her face but never fades her smile. He held her hands out from his hospital gown.

"You make me ill and crazy. Stop kidding like that, okay?" he said telling her it was nuts.

"But I'm not kidding" she seriously said.

"Come on. Who are you already?" he asked not believing her.

"I am gumiho"

"So that's why you draw me the nine tails?"

"Yeah! Thanks to you I escaped." She said.

"You…You…You…You are crazy." He said. "I'm crazy too because I listened to you" he whined.

She just giggled.

"She is sick so she can't take the responsibility"

She just smile. _'He is so handsome. Why you given me a Prince charming like him?"_ she thought as she spaced out and a smile escaped from her lips.

"_She's really crazy"_ he thought.

"Hey! If you are a gumiho where is your tails?"

"Not now you can't see them. You will see it soon when moon comes out"

"I'm going to be freaking crazy" he sighed.

'_How she will be crazier when the moon comes out?'_ he as sweat dropped to his forehead.

"I-I'm going to sleep. Be quiet there" he said.

"Aye! Aye! Captain" she's smiling.

'_It's a bad dream, right?' _ He thought after he drifted to sleep.

"I still hear you voice when you sleep next to me.

I still feel your touch in my dreams.

Forgive me my weakness but I don't why?

Without you it's hard to survive"

"Coz' every time we touch

I get this feeling

Coz' every time we kiss

I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heartbeat fast?

I want is to last need you by my side.

Coz' every time we touch I feel static

Coz' every time we kiss I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heartbeat so?

I can't let you go. Want you in my life"

The beautiful and gentle voice sang that cause him to sleep peacefully. While singing she smiled like daylight watching him sleeping.

At the Paulownia Mall…..

"Is that true?"

"What's true?"

"That the fox on the painting has suddenly disappeared last night but there was no markings of being touched by anyone?"

"Yeah! I heard it too. Naoto Shirogane handle the case. Oh! That cute detective, I don't mind if she's a girl. But all I want is to become her girlfriend."

"But there's a rumor she has a difficulty handling the case so that's why she got some little assistance from the other detective."

"Maybe the gumiho's tails were back so she came down again to our world and struggle to live like us humans again?"

"Yeah! Big possibilities"

"But they say gumiho eat the men's liver to become human."

"Scary"

"According to the story, she has unearthly beauty so all of the men bewitched by her. So she's incredibly pretty. I wish I could have a girl like that" the boy said while putting his hands on his chest.

"Yeah! Me too" the other boy did the same.

"After the fox disappeared, the Aragaki-deliquent guy was there too"

"Yes! And I'm not surprised if he's the reason why fox disappeared or maybe he did something"

"Yeah! Freeing gumiho perhaps"

*chuckle*

"Quit talking about gumiho. How about we watch a movie? It will be fun. After this guys"

"Agree" the group of the teenagers said in unison.

The chitchat was about the painting of the Three Gods Mother and a gumiho. A strange figured in front of the Chagall café smirk.

"So it is true then I have to put her back on the right place. Someone must help her out but who is it?" he mumbled while leaving the café.

Afternoon at the hospital…

"The world has really changed after those years. It's good" she said as she sniffed the air.

"Hey! Stop sniffing at the hospital you might get diseased. You'll be crazier"

"*pout* I'm just happy to see the world changed."

"Stop pouting. You're not cute" he said.

But deep inside he find this girl so attractive he can't help it staring at her. Her smiles, her eyes her lips her eye and-

"Shinji" Aki called his best friend as he entered to his room awarding him an annoying sigh.

'_Perfect timing for disturbing my daydream, what was that again?'_

"Hi! Aki-senpai" the girl greeted him and bowed infront of him at the same time. Akihiko drop his jaw. He never notice that this girl is pretty.

"Hello there. Ahm! What is your name, Miss? Thank you for watching Shinji for us" he bowed and smiled to her.

"You're welcome. I'm-"

"Minako her name got that Aki." He cut her off saying the gumiho word for not look her insane if she does. Instead he gave her that cute name he saw at the t-shirt.

"Just called me Akihiko-senpai. Are you Shinji's friend?"

"Yes" she replied shyly.

"I have something for you and Shinji" his hands holding a beef bowl and a yakisoba noodles.

"Why I smell a meat here?" she said while her eyes forming in a heart shape.

"You want beef take it. Looks like yakisoba is yours Shinji" he handed the bowl and chopstick to him and the other from Minako.

"Let's dig in" Minako said smiling at the bowl.

"Here's some soda for the both of you"

"Thank you Akihiko-senpai" she hugs him tightly.

"You're welcome." He tried to escape from her hug.

"Itadakimasu" she lifts the bowl start eating.

'_I haven't eaten since I was trapped from that temple'_ she thought as she munched her food.

She opened her soda. "The water it has a bubble's amazing" as she drink it again.

The two boys in the room sweat dropped watching her eating the meat and drink her soda.

…..

"Wow! I never knew you love meat, Minako. Maybe we should try some competition like eating more meat. If one of us win will be treated by the one who loose. How about that?"

"Sounds good bring it on" she said happily.

"So another meat-lover too and I'm surprised." Shinji whispered with an annoying sighed.

"Shinji said another meat lover too and he was surprised." She said repeating what Shinji whispered.

"Hey! You know in the first place. I need protein for my strength and muscles." He snapped.

"Whatever you say tch"

'_It is almost a whisper how she could hear that. What kind of incredibly hearing is that?' he thought._

"You can go home now and thank you again for watching Shinji" he said while smiling at her.

Her smile faded. "But….I has no place to go"

"Do you want to stay to the dorm for a while? If you have no place then"

"You don't have to mind me. I will take care of myself outside" she said.

"No. Stay to the dorm for a while just take it as we paid you to watch out my bestfriend this morning"

"Really? Thank you so much" her eyes spark and hug him.

"Don't mention it" he said while trying to let go from her embraced.

"We better go right now. We will leave you, Shinji for a while and be a good patient" Aki reminded his bestfriend.

"Yeah! Whatever." Watching those two leave him and he was alone again.

"I prefer she stays here and have some crazy talks" he mumbled while he pulled the bed sheets closer to him.

At the dorm…..

"Hey! I'm home"

"Akihiko-senpai/Akihiko/Akihiko-san, welcome back"

"Thanks"

"Wait who is she senpai?" Junpei asked as he points the gumiho.

"Good evening, to all. I'm Minako. *waving her hand to them* nice to meet you all and Akihiko said I can sleep here for a while if it is not trouble to you. I'm Shinji's friend" she bowed to them.

"Mitsuru, is it okay? If she stays here for a while she was the one who save Shinji, please"

"It's okay. Stay here as long as you want"

"Thank you, Mitsuru"

"wait! How did you know my name?"

"Ahm! I heard it from Akihiko-senpai"

"Oh! I see. I'm Mitsuru Kirijo"

"I'm Yukari Takeba and this is my boyfriend Minato Arisato." The brunette girl who has a short hair smile to him.

"Hi there" blue haired greet her.

"hello"

"Hi! I'm Junpei Iori and this is my girlfriend Chidori Yoshino" the blue cap teen winked at her but he was smack by Yukari at his head.

"Stupei"

"Hey! I'm just being friendly" he rubbed in the back of his head.

"Sorry about him, Minako-chan"

"It's okay. I think he is funny that makes him cute" she smiled as she compliment Junpei and the man can't help it to feel happy because she appreciates him.

"Hello there." His girlfriend greeted her.

She just smiled to them. _'They're good just like him even if he has a scowl in his face unlike the people in the past.'_

"This is our man's best friend but originally he is the dog of Shinjiro's. Koromaru" pointing the dog.

'_Oh! Wait'_ she seen this dog at the shrine before. "Hey! Are you the dog of the priest who passed away?" she heard the dog whined.

"I'm sorry"

"How do you know about it, Minako-san?" Naoto asked.

"I've seen him there when I- uhm- Shinjiro told me already he wants to adopt this dog since his owner died from the accident" she lied.

Naoto stare at the girl as she was in interrogation room. She faces backward to the group.

"*yawn* Many work to do. See ya'" she went upstairs and went up to her room.

After a very long introduction the resident of the dorm decided to go sleep in their rooms and bid Minako have a good night while Yukari and Mitsuru guide Minako to her room.

Her room was in the end of the hall and she liked it. She doesn't care if where her room is. All she cares is Shinjiro and her bead.

She decides to go to sleep as she needs to wake up early tomorrow to visit Shinjiro at the hospital.

Morning…..

"I'm going to visit Shinji, I'm going to visit Shinji" as she sang while carrying a two plastic bag after she cleaned the dorm.

"I never knew you have a beautiful voice, Minako-chan" Rise-chan said not knowing she's there.

"Go-good morning, Rise-chan" she startle.

"You don't have to be nervous. Okay. You're so excited to visit senpai. Why is that?"

"because…."

"Because you are his girlfriend right? I don't know that the old man find was so sap?"

She nod not knowing what is the meaning of a word girlfriend. She thought a friend girl. "Yes! I hope he went out soon there because I'm worried for him staying on that place."

"That's sweet. Would you like me accompany you to visit senpai?" she smirked evilly. This is her chance to tease the senior delinquent.

"Yes. That's great idea. I can't wait we eat this beef I brought for him" she smiled.

"Let's go"

At the hospital…

"Good morning, Shinji" she greeted him with full of energy. She put the two plastic bags in the desk.

"Good morning senpai" she wink at him.

"What are you doing here, Kujikawa?" he asks with annoyed sigh.

"You're so mean senpai. I just accompany your girlfriend because she was so excited to visit you. I never knew you have a girlfriend and why you didn't tell to us?"

"GIRLFRIEND?" before he could even breathe a word.

Rise wink at her and leave them. "Good bye, senpai's"

"What the hell are you saying that you are my girlfriend?" yelling at her.

"I mean I'm a girl who became your friend"

His face-palm himself. "Who the hell are you? Where are you parents?"

"I am gumiho. I don't have what you're saying"

"Quit lying and stop pestering me. How the hell you hear me when I breathe a word but it is almost a whisper?"

"Because I am gumiho and I'm not lying"

"JUST GET OUT OF MY ROOM" he yelled now losing his patience.

She gave him a murderous glare that shivers to his spine. His intense glare turned to her for a second paled like he was scared.

"GET OUT NOW, YOU CRAZY WHORE" he yelled again.

Her murderous glare became more intense when he yelled to her. This time the silence came up to the room.

"You're here and pretending that you are crazy to cling with me. Stop playing games. Do you want me to seduce?"

"You're scary as hell. Leave me alone. The gumiho is not real and you're crazy"

"I'm not lying" she tries to convince him.

"If you are a gumiho show me your nine tails when the moon comes out"

"I save you. I put my bead inside of you if I take it out you'll die"

"Stop pretending you are crazy"

"Or take the damn bead out of me then I will believe you"

"This evening you'll believe me then you'll die. I swear" she said in her serious tone and left from his room.

"That's a scary shit" he said.

Few minutes past he was asleep again….

….

"You remember that I swore to you that I'll make you believe on what I told to you" the girl in auburn hair and her eyes not red this time but it is a blue. Her nine tails showed.

"Huh!" he found his self watching and gaping to the girl as she walks to him. "You're real"

"Yes I am. I am going take my bead now" as she touch her lips to his.

NOOOOOOooooooooooooooo!

…

"Hey! Shinji, Shinji wake up"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he shouted as he woke up from his nightmare.

"Are you okay? Where is Minako?" his best friend as k him worriedly.

"Hell yeah! I'm fine. She said she wants to buy nikkudon" he lied.

But the truth is he's pretty scared from her.

…

Aki leave him at the hospital after he tells about some school stuffs and his training well he is not interested. While he kept telling about the stuffs he feels like he was being watched by someone. But he ignored it instead Shinji decided to tire himself by watching cooking shows at the television.

The television shut down itself. The lights also at his room and the light are coming from the window. That is the moon.

The door opened slightly and a Minako entered to the room. But also with her tails and her red eyes turn into blue.

"You-you're real" he startled not believing he see it through his eyes.

She just smirked after seeing him on that state. "I told you I'm not lying." She walks near to him and sit down from his bed.

He wipes his sweat to his face. He felt some tension to his body because of the gumiho's presence.

"I am gumiho"

"The moon is it really beautiful isn't it" she said to him.

"Moon"

"You have nine tails"

"Yes. And I told you. Now I will take my bead and you'll die" she leaned his face to him and touched his lips to hers.

The blue thing came out from his mouth and transferred to her. He feels the pain to his body like he was going to die.

After she got her bead and flew out from the window still facing him. Leaving him panting and the black smoke appeared. "Thanks to my bead you're alive but now you're going to die"

"I saved you but you abandoned me so it's your fault" she said while watching him as the black smoke appeared.

She faces backward and flew but image appeared to her head. Those images on how she was freed on the temple because of him and how grateful his friends. She just tried to ignore it but….

The black smoke was vanished when she came near to him and sits down from his bed.

*sighs*

"Why can't I leave you dying slowly? You freed me from the temple and I really like you when I first saw you there. So, here it goes" she leaned her face on his and touches her lips to his. Transferring the blue thing came out from her mouth to his once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: She's a gumiho

Morning….

When Shinjiro woke up he was panting and sits down to his bed. He was astounded when he saw Minako looking at him.

"Hey!"

She winks at him. "Don't be afraid. You're alive once again." She said holding his left cheek.

"Who said I'm afraid?" he startled.

"You don't have to tell to me. You're not afraid because you are. I can see it through you face" she said and grinning to him.

"Tss" he don't know what to say.

A long silence came up to the room. The girl stood up and went to the desk. Preparing their breakfast she brought for him.

"Minako, that's the name I gave it to you right?"

"Hai. And what are you wanted it to talk about?"

He gulped still watching her serving his food. "Here, you're breakfast. It's a meat"

"Thank you. And I'm sorry for yesterday from what I did to you" he said.

She was surprised and smiled when he apologized on what he did. _'He is soft and kind'_

"It's nothing" she said.

"I acknowledge you as a gumiho but don't mention it from anyone. Okay from now on you can stay with me at dorm. Just leave me explaining them why you have to stay, understand?"

"Aye! Aye! Thank you Shinji. I can't let you get out of my sight while my bead is in your body" she hugs the delinquent whose face was turning red.

"I know"

"Good morning, Shinji. Have you-" he was stop talking when he saw Minako hugging Shinji his suspicion was right about the Kujikawa talking about.

"You're here. You make us worried last night not going to the dorm. You're watching Shinji whole night? Not to mention. You're his girlfriend, right?"

"Ahm! You-" Shinji not letting her to answer Akihiko's question. He held her wrist and pulled her face to him and their lips touched.

At their lips contact, Minako went her eyes wide while Shinji invade her lips with his eyes closed.

Akihiko gulped by the scene of the two. His best friend let go her face. "Yes, she's my girlfriend. Is there anything wrong?" he smirked at his bestfriend.

"Yeah! And you never had a nerve to tell it to me. All of people this information came from Kujikawa."

"We keep our relationship secret among of you because you know I have a bad ass reputation and also you have big mouths"

"Still I'm your best friend. You're unfair"

"Damn you stop whining and leave us my girlfriend alone" he growled at him.

"You better tell me about this"

"Whatever Aki"

Akihiko leave the two. "This is it one of the lies they have to know. We just need to cover up so it won't be suspicious. Be careful just make up some stories if they ask questions. Got that? Sorry for the kiss"

" your nikkudon noodles it spilled to your clothes" her cheeks was pinkish a bit.

"Huh! The hell" he yelled and annoyed sigh.

…

Afternoon…..

Shinji was release on the hospital this afternoon because the doctor said he couldn't find anything wrong to him but they can't explain in medical explanation why his body aching despite of his bruises and take note he was hit and run by a truck. Shinji knows why? Because of her bead his body is not in pain. Thanks to her.

At the dorm…

"Hey there! This is Minako. My girlfriend" he said.

"WHAT? How can I score to her if she has a boyfriend?" Teddie whined in full of disappointment about his thought that Minako had no boyfriend.

"Shut up, Teddie. If you don't want your ass got kick" Yosuke warned him.

"See, I told ya. She is a girlfriend of Shinjiro-senpai. They're perfect for each other" she squealed at the sight of two holding their hands.

"Why you didn't tell us?" Mitsuru asked as she was interrogating them.

"Yeah! Because he wants to keep it secret right, Shinji?" she glanced at him. "Yes. One more thing can she stay here because she has no place to go when she was abandoned by her aunt finding out our relationship and she chose me. I can't let her sleep at the streets" he lied.

SILENCE…

"If you not allowed her then I'll accompany her to sleep at the street" he pleads to Mitsuru.

The red head girl put her hand to Shinjiro's forehead as she thought how he was so sap maybe his sick. "I'm not sick and hella serious" he snap and removed her hand from his forehead.

"Yes. She can stay as long as she wants"

"Yey!" Minako squealed because she was allowed to stay. "I promise that I will take care of the dorm while you're out" she promised.

The blue haired girl wearing a blue cap standing at the corner of the stairs watching the two couples suspiciously. Not convince from the explanation of Shinjiro's.

"Don't worry. I will know about his involvement in this case. I will watch his move." Talking to her grandfather in the phone still watching the teasing the two couple.

Naoto Shirogane the detective prince who's holding the case about the fox disappeared from the drawing. She will talk to him later and knowing his lying because you can't lie from the great detectives like her.

Midnight…..

Shinjiro went out to his room and carefully walk up to the third floor not to make any noise until he reaches the door at the end of the hall.

He knock on the door not loud enough to be heard by others but to enough to be heard who's the occupant of the room.

The door opened and Minako faced the one who knock the door.

"Shinji-" before she could say it to loud he covered her mouth.

"Ssssssshhh! Before you ask anything can I enter?" he asked in a whisper.

"Oh! Sure" she just let him in and he closed the door.

"What do you want up this late to me?" she asked with a frowned in her face disturbing her sleep.

"How long this bead will stay to me?" he asked ignoring her question early.

"When you fully recovered but as I can see you're not. So as long my bead stays in you, you're mine and remember that" she reminded him and giggled.

"I want to remind you beware of Shirogane."

"Who is Shirogane? You mean Naoto?"

"Yes."

"Oh! Why? He is not dangerous and I think his good"

"Correction, she is a girl. I mean she's not a threat and she's good but she's handling the case where the fox disappeared on the painting. Her suspicions are I'm connected about that incident."

"How come? And I said don't worry she can't knew about me or the painting. I'm good in hiding"

"Because it's near where I hit and run by a track in that place I mean, the temple. So, as long as you can avoid her but not make her more suspicious about you and if she ask question make up something. You got that?"

She nodded.

"Good night" he said while about leaving her room when he saw Mitsuru going downstairs. _'Damn it'_ and close the door not making any noise.

"You said you were leaving and what are you doing?"

"I think I can't go back to my room. Can I sleep here just one night? If I caught by Mitsuru I'm dead" he said nervously.

"Sure." She scooted giving him some space to her bed and he let his self laid down to the bed.

She hugs Shinjiro not too tight. He was about to resist but seeing her smiling he can't let himself attract to the girl. He let her sleep to his chest soon followed her example to drift from his sleep.

…..

Unknown place…

You can see a picture of ancient painting and markings at the wall. The man was sitting at the swivel chair facing the monitor and started type to a keyboard. A picture of Shinjiro Aragaki with his fiercing aura.

"Shinjiro Aragaki the 3-B student of Gekkoun's. If he is hiding the gumiho then it will be easier" he smirked still looking the monitor of his computer.

"Long time no see" he held a knife from the black box.

He slashed his index finger using his knife and it shines like the gumiho's tail and let it bled then tastes his own blood.

"You should stayed where are" he was talking to the picture of the painting where can a foxed without tails and a grandmother be seen.

"Why did you come out to the human world again? It's not a good place for you" he kept talking staring at the fox on the picture.

….

Morning….

Minako opened her eyes and see Shinjiro sleeping peacefully unlike when he was awake wearing a scowl on his face. She thought it was cute.

"It so happy to be with him and his nice friends, I have to stay until you got recovered so it will be happier" she said while smiling.

When the mosquito flew to their face she clapped her hands just to catch him. She caught all of them. "Sleep tight, okay and nor mosquito will suck your blood" she said while watching him sleeping.

She blew away from her hands the dead mosquito. She got up from the bed and went to the rooftop wanted to feel the gentle air breeze. When she got there here eyes sparks. She saw the building here at Iwatodai and the sight of the rising sun.

"Wow! The world became more amazing than the past. It seems like a beautiful garden" she said while looking at the view.

"Ow! I forgot I should clean the dorm. I promised I will take care of the dorm" she went downstairs and started to look for the broom.

…..

"I still don't understand love  
So I can't get any closer  
But why does my foolish heart  
keep pounding?

I'm haunted by you again and again  
I just can't get away  
This hopeless love  
Hurts my heart so much"

Minako sing while almost finished cleaning the whole place and wearing a maid outfit. There was a pained and gentleness to her voice.

"Going from day to night  
You're all I think about  
Being so pitiful and silly  
What should I do?

The heart follows love  
What am I going to do?  
This hopeless love  
Hurts my heart so much"

She makes the broom as her microphone.

" I never knew you had an angelic voice, Minako. No wonder Shinjiro likes you" Junpei teased her.

She was stop from her singing when she saw all of them watching her. "Thank you for cleaning the place but you don't have to be-" the red head girl was cut by her when she speak.

"No. I said I will take care of the dorm while you were out. This cleaning leaved it to me" she said in her cheerful tone.

"Okay. If that's what you want. But it doesn't mean weren't regular cleaning, kay?" she reminded the occupants of the dorm.

Junpei was about to whined but when Mitsuru gave him a death glare he'd shut up. "yes, Mitsuru-senpai" they answered in unison.

"okay! Good we'll be leaving then" she said.

Everyone in the dorm leave except from the red head girl. "Minako"

"Yes, Kirijo-senpai"

"Is Shinjiro going to school?"

"Ahm! I don't think he's going to that place because he's still sleeping in my room" she answered while the red head girl never expect on what she heard.

"Did she sleep in your room?"

"Yes. He said if you caught him. I don't know what he meant but he said he'll be dead so he slept in my room" she just smirk upon hearing that explanation.

"Is there anything I can do for you, senpai?" she asked in her sweet tone.

An idea pop to her head and she can use Minako for that.

"Can you convince Shinjiro went to school regularly? No absences or late. The office gave those papers to me. If he does not attend the class he will not graduate highschool and he will repeat again next yr. Maybe you can convince him"

"Yes. I will convince him if I need to scare him or anything. Please don't worry senpai. Leave it to me" she winked to her.

She can really trust this girl to handle her boyfriend. "Then I'll leave it to you. I'm leaving. Take care" she smiled to her and bowed.

"Take care also" she waves her hand to Mitsuru.

She was alone and continued polishing the windows and the floor. She heard some footsteps from the stairs as she expected it is Shinjiro.

"Good morning, Shinji"

No respond came from him he just head to the kitchen and started to cook.

…

"Finally finished, it so dusty" she said while panting and sit to sofa lazily. Her stomach growled loudly. "This work makes me hungry. I want meat" she said.

"Who said she is hungry?" the man went outside the kitchen while the bowl and the chopstick on his hand.

He put it at the table. The girl quickly snatched it and said "Itadakimasu" then start munching her beef bowl. He gave her a mild glare just eats her food slowly not to get choked but she didn't mind him.

…..

"I want some meat"

"Enough eating meat, it ain't healthy" he growled at her but he received a death glare from her 'saying I want more or I'll eat you up'. He nervously gulped and immediately headed towards the kitchen. Then put some beef to her bowl. 'Damn you gumiho' he thought.

He goes back at the sofa and gave the bowl to her. She was back to her smiling face while eating beef.

…..

After eating, Shinjiro washed the dishes while Minako sitting at the table watching him. When he finished, he asked the girl for a tour at the town which she gladly accepted because of excitement wandering what the town it looks like.

"Wow! Those houses it's amazing and there are many people too." She said with an amusement smile to her face. "It wasn't before when I last saw the town." She said while dancing like a kid in wonderland and Shinjiro sweat dropped seeing her doing that.

"Yeah!" he said in a dully tone. _'Why of all people did it happen to me? She is really a pain I wished to disappear'_ he groaned inwardly.

"Hey, Shinji! Let's have this too" she called her attention pointing the vending machine that contains soda, juice and water.

"WHAT NOW?" he yelled.

His face was soften before she glaring him threateningly. "Yes, what would you like?"

"This. This bubbly thing" she points the soda.

"Buy me this. Puh-leaaase" with matching puppy eyes.

'_You're a real piece of work in a scary way'_

"Soda?" he reached for his pocket to search for his wallet.

He insert 10 yen coin to the vending machine waiting for the soda to drop down and tap it.

"Why isn't coming out?" he almost punched the machine.

He kicked it when he lost his patience waiting for the soda to come down and Minako followed his example but something happen…

*DUG* the vending machine fell down and soda popped up. Then she clapped her hands seeing the soda's.

He catches 6 soda and yelled "Run Minako. This is trouble" he ran following her.

**Tatsumi Port Island

"This is so close." He pants.

"Yeah! And I'm happy it is very close" drinking the soda.

"Shinjiro" she called his attention and he looked at her. "Hmmm….."

"What is the meaning of the girlfriend?" when she ask that question he quickly look away from not seeing blushed.

"Well..Uhm" trying to answer her.

"It's okay you don't have to give me an answer."

"It is composed of a couple. It has a one boyfriend + girlfriend = lovers. Got that?"

She nods and smiled to him.

"Uhm! Shinji"

"Hmmm.."

"I remember, Kirijo-senpai telling about how she is worried not attending school. She said if you'd always like that you'll not graduate this year and you'll repeat next yr." she said while looking at him.

"I don't to go with that shitty place" he scowled.

"But Kirijo-senpai is worried about it she ask me to convince you. I don't want to disappoint her"

"It's none of your business"

"But it's mine. I'm your girlfriend"

"What?" astound by the girl. Being a delinquent he never had women in his life or even a bitch who's pestering him.

"I mean as friend. I can see she's concern and me too. I heard people praying for luck to their school life and I wonder what it is. But you're lucky experiencing those things unlike me"

"Not all those things in this world are wonderful like a rainbow shit"

She gave the delinquent the most deathful glare that couldn't only shiver his spine but his body also.


End file.
